


Armor

by andrastes_grace



Series: Fire Emblem Femslash 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, fefemslashweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first day of FE Femslash Week 2016.</p><p>Severa can't help admiring the way Kjelle moves in armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

It wasn’t fair that Kjelle – who stomped around with all the grace of a boulder rolling down a hill when out of armour – could move so gracefully when in armour.

And that was naturally the reason Severa had been staring at her for the last few moments.  The woman was in _full plate armour_.  Severa was sure that she wouldn’t be able to pull off moves like that and she was in lightweight leathers.

She was so engrossed in watching Kjelle’s dancer-like grace that she missed the archer lining up a shot, only realising it when Kjelle grabbed her arm and pulled her down, stepping between Severa and the arrow, her spear answering the archer’s attack with a deadly efficiency.

“Urgh.  Kjelle, I _had_ that.”

“If by ‘had that’ you mean ‘wanted to die,’” Kjelle offered Severa a gauntleted hand to help her to her feet, “Then yes, you ‘had that.’”

“As if.  And look at this!  I’m covered in mud.”  She waved her free hand up and down her body in emphasis.  Kjelle's eyes followed the movement.

“Be thankful mud is all you’ve got on you.”

They glared at each other, and Severa became very aware that they were still holding hands.

“What _ever_.”  She tugged her hand out of Kjelle’s grip and flicked some of her white hair out of her face, a praticed ‘I don’t care’ gesture. “You can find some way of apologising to me later."  Severa smiled, barely indistinguishable from her usual cold smirk.  But Kjelle had known her long enough to see the warmth in it,  "And, I suppose, I can find a way of thanking you too.  Since you're _so_ insistent.”

She didn’t say it, but a part of her wanted to see how gracefully Kjelle could move when she _wasn’t_ in armour.


End file.
